


罗严塔尔日记

by CarmenF



Category: Ginga Eiyuu Densetsu | Legend of the Galactic Heroes
Genre: F/F, F/M
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-11-10
Updated: 2020-11-09
Packaged: 2021-03-08 19:20:03
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 4,843
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27481846
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/CarmenF/pseuds/CarmenF
Relationships: Elfriede von Kohlrausch & Oskar von Reuenthal, Siegfried Kircheis/Oskar von Reuenthal, Siegfried Kircheis/Reinhard von Lohengramm, Wolfgang Mittermeyer & Oskar von Reuenthal
Kudos: 1





	1. Chapter 1

罗严塔尔日记

关系混乱，性转众多，是傻逼饭，吉莱/双璧/罗爱/之后会更乱.jpg 没有道德，请慎观

1  
米达麦亚诓我，说我酗酒成性，实在不是好大学生作风，如此青春怎么能浪费在喝酒上？周六拉我买了这本手帐，蹲在她桌前把这一页布置漂漂亮亮，只等我填字。我做梦到一半被她拼命摇醒，问我她刚才说了什么，我哪知道，我仰躺在她床上睡得吹鼻涕泡，只看见花花绿绿一页纸很漂亮。于是我诚心诚意点点头，嗯，就照你说得办。  
有大问题，米达麦亚喝多了终于承认说，是我喝得骨瘦如柴，胸都喝没了，穿高跟走不成直线，还老踩她脚。

2  
最烦和米达麦亚走在一块，尤其是正式场合。这周打辩论，我坐在二辩的位子上没说话，套了一套西服，米达麦亚也套了一套，绷得紧紧的，简直呼之欲出。我们完全不一样，她固定和一个男人约会三个月，三个月，我可能已经睡过了十个。男人送我很多礼物，最多的是口红。米达麦亚常常把我当成试色版，时不时来看看有没有上新。  
她觉得这样想我实在很愧疚，于是努力劝我别睡了，找个好男人谈恋爱不好吗？  
我问她谈恋爱为了什么。  
米达麦亚含含糊糊抱着咖啡：为了爱啊。  
我说爱算个什么东西，不聊了赶紧睡觉明早有quiz。  
米达麦亚：谁告诉你我课文背完了

3  
第二天米达麦亚还是没有背完。  
米达麦亚有道德感，愧疚让她不偷偷看吉尔菲艾斯的答案纸。吉尔菲艾斯，优等新生，我归纳为撞了垃圾桶还会把垃圾收拾好、给垃圾桶鞠躬道歉说对不起的人。女朋友是小我两届的主席莱因哈特，开会时常见面，金发女人说话宛如冰玉相击，我很客气地和她打招呼，学妹你好，学妹真是一表人才。  
我不太会控制脸上表情，想必相当扭曲，莱因哈特问我今天提案的问题，米达麦亚看见我，从后面给了我一脚。我转过头对莱因哈特说，是啊，句句肺腑之言，有空一起喝奶茶。

4  
我在图书馆遇见吉尔菲艾斯，身上背着两个书包，一个他的一个莱因哈特的，因为她开例会赶不及回去拿包。  
吉尔菲艾斯很有礼貌，走出图书馆后请我喝茶，干脆要了一壶，一杯又一杯。  
我听说您感情经历丰富……吉尔菲艾斯诚恳道，莱因哈特和我有些问题，所以特地请您指点。  
我刚想问谁说我感情经历丰富，夜不归宿那是感情经验丰富吗？但事关主席个人，相当有用，还是闭上嘴让他继续。  
吉尔菲艾斯说，莱因哈特和我似乎很正常，一切都往正确的方向发展……  
我听完后诚恳地对他说，我没有感情经历，我只有上床经历，不过我前炮友好像是个感情大师，手机拿来，你加他。  
吉尔菲艾斯显然神色很恍惚，但飞速平静下来，问我能不能稍微给一点建议，明明一切都在往正确的地方发展，最大的阻碍已经没有了……  
我说你俩的确不正常，你见过哪个男朋友管女朋友叫殿下，你竟然还觉得很正常，你也不正常。

5  
米达麦亚失恋了。  
她给我打电话，先问有什么作业，问着问着开始说自己分手了。我说这是喜事啊，绑定炮就不该打这么久，你又可以去睡其他人了。表示祝贺，我特意外卖了火锅来。米达麦亚夹着一块鸭血哽咽，我说别哭了，一会儿吸鼻子把辣汤吸进去嘶哈嘶哈一定要出问题，我怎么和宿管解释辣汤，你悲愤过度啃了火锅底料？  
米达麦亚说其实不太伤心，主要是戒酒戒了太久，她受不了了，再来一杯。  
再来一杯，我把波特酒撒在她睡衣上，米达麦亚眼神呆滞地没跳起来，兑了点苏打水把酒一饮而尽。  
米达麦亚夹了片肥牛：罗严塔尔，祝贺我吧，我将重获新生！在DDL里面拿到A+！  
我说，祝贺你，但我不要给你洗睡衣。

6  
然后米达麦亚醒来，看见睡衣也没什么反应。我觉得要么是辣汤给她烧坏了，第二天她就把睡衣扔了，网购五条新睡衣。

7  
米达麦亚是正常人，有自愈能力，几天后就像没事人一样，但某些方面极为不正常。失恋女人都会把注意力投注到最近的人身上吗？她上午刚给我一罐小饼干，下午又来一罐松饼。  
我躺在她的床上边嚼饼干边看文献，稀稀拉拉撒了一枕头。米达麦亚给我一拳，说枕头套你洗。  
我继续咬饼干，嘎吱嘎吱，真香。

8  
过一个月，西装在我身上也紧了，不过该紧的部位往下了一点，是肚腩。

9  
没长胖了，米达麦亚断了我所有的饼干供应。不必要，因为我也不喜欢吃甜的。我去校外的健身房，碰见一个很像狗的男人，叫先寇布，套了一件红背心，在灰灰黑黑的健身器械中像一道审美很不幸的风景线。  
他和我搭话，装作不经意举起了五十公斤的铁。  
我说快别装了，放下给我。

先寇布大笑，转移开话题，女士，你的眼睛是怎么搞的，带了新美瞳吗。  
我说是，新潮流，不是穿红背心的男人能懂的。

10  
“我从小到大撒过太多谎，导致我不能离开，只能坐在雪山前等待一切分崩离析，这个时间什么时候到来，什么时候结束，我会不会活着，一切都不是定数……”  
“罗严塔尔，说人话。”  
“今晚聚餐吃麻辣烫，莱因哈特给我夹生菜，故意的，辣死我了。”

11  
莱因哈特找我去谈话，她着实很有个人魅力，不过这种魅力相当危险，我把她类比于森林漂亮的奇迹蘑菇（真幼稚）但的确如此，有人尝一口会起死回生，有人闻一闻就会死得很彻底。我把吉尔菲艾斯归到死得彻底那一类——管他的，这本日记不会给别人看。  
莱因哈特没对我露出很感兴趣的表情，她一边赶ddl一边开会。我说主席阁下，要不要吃螺狮粉，我来定外卖。  
莱因哈特说那辛苦您了，眼睛都没从文献上移开，感觉明年对我的称呼要从学姐变成爱卿。  
我带着螺狮粉的味道回宿舍，米达麦亚知道我从来讨厌酸笋，问我是不是有炮友在房间吃螺狮粉。  
我说这样的炮友我会约吗，是莱因哈特。  
米达麦亚意味深长看了我一眼，别搞横刀夺爱的事啊。  
我喝了口水说您想多了，我喜欢从来不属于我的东西。

12  
食堂新出了小火锅，米达麦亚叫我去。冬天后她穿得好像一只胖胖的短腿狗，踩在楼梯上只会让人担心滚下去。  
我夹了一片香肠来，滚进香辣酱里，我本来不能吃辣，但是我还要吃，米达麦亚给我倒了一升牛奶，看我吃完一片泡椒面不改色。  
米达麦亚假装无意提起我的前炮友，爱尓芙丽德怎么样了，你不是挺喜欢她的吗？  
我说没错，我的确挺喜欢这个毒妇的脸和身材。  
米达麦亚问，罗严塔尔，你是慕强还是慕残，有什么毛病，喜欢毒妇？  
我在锅里捞来捞去，最后一片香肠看起来是没了。我诚恳地纠正：喜欢她的脸和身材。  
米达麦亚表情很空白。  
我说，可能有时候还有床……  
米达麦亚假装看锅，你捞什么。  
我说别看了，是我的耳环掉锅里了。

tbc


	2. 罗严塔尔日记 2

本章罗吉罗

13  
爱尔芙丽德给我打电话，问我下午有没有时间，过来修水管，公寓水管坏了，现在变成室内游泳池，大衣柜上很可怜的云云，我冷笑一声挂了电话，立即发送修理工电话一串。  
爱尔芙丽德又专门打一个电话来骂我，我想了想，还是拉黑了这条电话。恰逢米达麦亚叫我来看外面下大雪，专门跑下楼去，捏一个雪球砸在我脚边。  
快来玩，米达麦亚把手伸进我后脖子，我假装不小心给了她一脚。外面真冷，宿舍楼底下只有一盏活气稀薄的灯，我穿着单睡衣站在雪里想了半天，最后还是把爱尔芙丽德从黑名单里拉出来，问她晚上有没有时间。  
爱尔芙丽德平时会发条语音骂我，但估计现在淹坏了，只回复一张竖中指的表情包。  
我知道这事能成，于是放心地订了房间。

14  
爱尔芙丽德业余当网拍模特，身材和脸蛋十分不错，因此她特意给我看她拍的成图，脸放大十倍也看不见一点瑕疵，特地送我一幅让我挂在床头。我说暂时不需要辟邪的环节。爱尔芙丽德骂我有病，摔了出租屋的镜子，罗严塔尔，你不得好死。我说实在太过奖了，我家的悲剧故事大可搬上莎剧舞台赚眼泪，不得好死是家族传统。  
爱尔芙丽德想当演员，仰慕精神病人，此刻看我的表情类似摩根勒菲，怜爱又狠毒地摸了摸我头发，奥斯卡，你才是真正的家族不幸呀！  
我说你把你的肖像给我，我的确需要辟邪了。

15  
吉尔菲艾斯为给我表达当感情指导的谢意，特地送来蛋糕一个，樱桃味，配了精致的巧克力翅膀，可惜我都不喜欢。我随意客套了几句，心想有人能解决你们的问题，真是天降奇迹。  
我随口一问：怎么解决的？  
吉尔菲艾斯拿了一兜水果，郑重其事地想了一会告诉我：建立在相互理解的基础上…  
我说停，不必说了，偏头痛要犯了。  
吉尔菲艾斯剥开橘子：我们郑重商量后决定分手，这才尊重我们之前的感情…我们还是朋友，尊重我与莱因哈特殿下以后的友情……  
我接过一瓣橘子说，不错，说得很好，后面那几句都不用要。

16  
事实证明，优秀学生吉尔菲艾斯不会喝酒。  
也不会跳舞。  
但学习和quiz不能治分手，我靠在吧台旁边把吉尔菲艾斯当挡箭牌，代价就是他比米达麦亚还会踩脚，在黑灯瞎火中精准地有如神助，他念得对不起可以绕学校两圈。  
为什么会这样呢，罗严塔尔，吉尔菲艾斯喝完酒问，为什么，我对莱因哈特殿下明明十分爱慕，倾慕之情不会减轻半分…  
我冷笑说，别哭了，王不必懂人心。  
吉尔菲艾斯是聪明人，他马上明白了我的意思，表情在闪亮的灯球下面凝固起来，仿佛坠入一种明亮的深渊。我以前在戏剧社当配角，特意背了我最喜欢的台词，此刻懒洋洋低头亲吻他，把酒中的青橄榄拿来咬碎，开始背起台词：此刻就是审判之时了——做不做？不做滚。

17  
我早上才回学校，趁前十分钟在卫生间补妆，吉尔菲艾斯给我发来三百字短信，措辞严谨，文理通顺，除了我根本不看之外真是一篇不可多得的好文章。我迅速删除了正文内容，只留下空荡荡的收件箱。米达麦亚对我夜不归宿十分适应，中午约我一起吃饭，点来辣子鸡丁。米达麦亚说爱尔芙丽德不是好东西，你看过她的那张招贴画没有，看起来也不可靠。我说的确如此，那张照片是我带来的。  
米达麦亚夹菜，吃了一整片青辣椒：这位交往对象怎么样？人怎么样？  
我说还不错，脸不错。  
米达麦亚机械性地继续问：名字是？  
我说：吉尔菲艾斯。  
米达麦亚表情很空白，继续吃鸡丁，一会后放下筷子，大惊失色：谁？  
我说：吉尔菲艾斯，怎么了，不能睡？  
米达麦亚好像痛心疾首得说不出话，我说别想词了，只不过睡过……  
米达麦亚让我别说话了，辣椒不错，辣不死你。

18  
吉尔菲艾斯坚持和我联系，托米达麦亚给我带话，要对我负起一些责任，声称这样对不起莱因哈特大人也对不起我，是对我和她的侮…（我让米达麦亚及时住口，求她别再说下去了）吉尔菲艾斯在传统家庭中长大，坚持奉一些准则为圭臬。  
我翘着脚坐在咖啡馆座位上，吉尔菲艾斯坚持买来和上次一模一样的小蛋糕，我暗暗记住蛋糕名字，坚决保证自己下次再也不碰了。  
吉尔菲艾斯对我说这些是他的错，他来道歉，但他依然仰慕莱因哈特，但只是……  
我头回抢着说没关系，总有一些傻子把性和爱联系在一起。  
吉尔菲艾斯很知分寸，没说过罗严塔尔你不能再这样云云，只说要好好谈谈。谁知我最怕谈谈，宁愿他写三千字论述文，我可以心安理得扔进碎纸机。  
你真恐怖啊，齐格飞，我随口接道，你感情的基础仅仅只有仰慕之情，止痛片固然有用，天天吃也会送命。  
吉尔菲艾斯说那你是什么呢。  
我面无表情：恐怕对阁下是毒药吧！

19  
我买的三块眼影碎了两块，米达麦亚一边拆包装一边骂我，看吧，果然遭报应，也不知道爱尔芙丽德的肖像还在不在，不然请她本人来洒一洒圣水…  
我说，这样，我的寝室五毒齐聚，的确能把我送走了。  
米达麦亚给剧院打工，当一些非常不知名的配角，比如芥籽小仙，她一边背着手背词一边叠衣服，台词和吉尔菲艾斯的事混在一起的确有起效，我确定他绝对是类似罗密欧一样送死的男人。  
“又穿过四道荆棘…吉尔菲艾斯呢？在火焰中烘干！”  
“没了。”  
“我们在黑夜飘荡，穿过…没了？！什么没了？”  
“被我毒死了，然后被你火焰中烘干了。”

20  
米达麦亚在莱因哈特开会的时候猛掐我大腿，看起来十分热情地向她打招呼，我让她注意一点，睡吉尔菲艾斯的是我，不是你。米达麦亚从后面给了我一脚，让我自求多福。  
莱因哈特高度评价了我的策划案，向下扫视的时候的确没什么具体的笑意，浅浅一荡就此不见。  
她开完会留下来说向我请教，我说十分不必要，我自认没有驭人才能，请您开门见山。  
莱因哈特点了点头，邀请我一起吃螺蛳粉。我说好，尽管我最恨这种气味。  
莱因哈特与粉店格格不入，坐在长板凳上也仿佛十分尊贵精致，她说罗严塔尔，我十分想和你共事，但我却时常看不懂你想什么。  
我回答说这本是十分荣幸的事，但王的确不必懂人心。

吃完粉后，我立刻跑去洗个澡，把大衣扔进捐助箱。米达麦亚说我好不道德，一锅螺蛳粉，坏了一箱衣服。

21  
太忙了，但吉尔菲艾斯远看宛如莱因哈特的宫廷侍从，从小陪在身边长大，电转之间即可明白心意。  
我去看米达麦亚演出，可惜中途睡着了，偷偷带的一瓶啤酒全被我砸在地上。仙后正对驴子爱得发狂，我悬空一条腿以防大衣拖进啤酒里。坐旁边的是个干瘪的男人，眼睛在黑暗中隐隐发出红光，他提醒我说，同学，恐怕礼堂内不能饮酒。我说洒完了，不算饮酒。  
第二天我立即被要求去打扫礼堂，结果只扫了我那一排，米达麦亚和我就开始看广场上的鸽子。米达麦亚爱护小动物，大学几年捡回来受伤猫狗三只，治好了重新放回去，说不清是残忍还是善良。米达麦亚问，吉尔菲艾斯到底怎样？  
我友善地回答：离他远点，你骂我神经病，那才是真正的神经病。  
米达麦亚陈述，我倒觉得他比你正常很多。  
我对米达麦亚一笑，缓慢地眨了眨眼睛，我说，今晚过来陪我睡，不过来睡我就死。

22  
莱因哈特来宿舍串门，我满面笑容地把米达麦亚做的曲奇饼干递上，特意把宿舍衣冠不整的程度表演给莱因哈特看。莱因哈特问我最近如何，我说还不错，酒类存货充足，吃火锅一次都没被抓到。  
谈完了正事就开始闲聊，莱因哈特显然酒量不佳，两杯波特下去显然双颊泛红。她看到我在阳台上点了支烟，立刻过来问我抽烟是什么感觉。  
我说语言苍白，您亲身体验一下吧。  
莱因哈特把下巴放在栏杆上向下看，吉尔菲艾斯说，抽烟是不好的，害人害己…  
我说原来如此，活着也是害人害己，应该早点去死吗？  
莱因哈特怔住了，她显然没化妆，这种精致若瓷器皿的美貌足矣震慑住大多数人，但不包括我，我把烟递到她手里。  
我说知道为什么吗？您实际上是个坏栗子啊。

tbc


End file.
